bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mazeka369/Time Rift
This story short is between Chapter nine and ten of Universes of Parrell. Time is haulted as it's scarred and a noble Toa crashes into the light with the greatest villain ever. Following from UoP; Toa Ignika/Master Toa is dying as this happens his body is about to ignite which will destroy Artahka. Just as this about to happen the great battle between Toa Vakama and Makuta Teridax has begun in the final chapter of The Great Shadow over the city of legends: Metru Nui. But as this becomes dire a vortex created by the rip of time created by the Toa Ignika detonating caused a rift sending the foes to the present with that timezone haulted. This battle must be continued or time itself will annihilate them all. Chapter One Collision (Canon) In the era of The Great Shadow, Vakama panted as he leaned against a stone column in dark, erie stone stadium. He used his Huna; the Mask of Concealment to hide himself from Teridax in his Ultimate form after absorbing Nidhiki, Krekka, and Nivawk into his body along with the city's power supply. This gave him little comfort with the fear and anxiety he felt. He had to face Teridax. There was no other way. His fellow Toa were trying to escape the city with a few spheres of Matoran Terdax had captured until Teridax ceased their trip. It was all up to Vakama to stop this menance once and for all. Vakama crept over the edge of the column he hid behind and saw Teridax looking far off in another direction completely. Then Teridax looked to his left. Vakama jumped back behind the column away from the edge. Placed on his was the Vahi; the Mask of Time. He could use this but only if he knew that the Vahi would only slow down Teridax. Vakama leaped out from his cover, deactivated his Huna and used the Vahi. Makuta Teridax snapped his attention to Vakama starting the yellow glare of time being slowed down. Teridax formed a shadow hand instantly while Turaga Lihkan was rushing to aide Vakama. The Vahi only slowed down Teridax's shadow hand as it crept toward Vakama. Lhikan jumped in front of the coordination of the shadow hand breaking it off with the shadow energies now surging threw Turaga Lhikan's body. Vakama leaned down as Lhikan spoke his last words to him. Vakama held his body as he watched Lhikan's heartlight fade out as his eyes closed shut. Teridax stepped forward sending Vakama out of his trance. Vakama was to fight Teridax. There was no other way. Chapter Two Decline (Canon End, Fanon start) Suddenly a bright white flash appeared before them followed by orange transitions bursting outwards inbetween them leviatating in the air. The spiral started to sway into presence catching everyone's attention. The white gleam that transended out from the center casted a faint image that blurred as the vortex began spinning in a fixed position without much momentuem. Vakama jumped up and rushed to gain some distance away. Teridax carefully watched and noted. At the next moment the spiral began to burst again with bright light growing intenser and more violent. The momentuem of the orange quantity began casting out blinding light that filled both of their sights with an array of an orange blaze soon filtered out evrything in view until the light was so bright that the glare turned white. Vamaka closed his eyes squenching them shut while he held his arms in front of him with his head turned away. He felt a push lift against him as he could feel heat being sent off with the sound of a bang upcoming. The orange and white glare sent accross the area expanding out quickly like an explosion caught the two beings. Then abruptly the burst paused skipping inbetween expaanding and unravelling. After a fraction of a second as the blast had bursted it collasped in with the charge radius rushed back together. Chapter Three Breakdown To be continued... Category:Blog posts